I am Your Instrument of Despair
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: What if Uzumaki Naruto had someone like Ulquiorra Schiffer as his servant? Watch out world! You dare to mess with Uzumaki Naruto and Ulquiorra Schiffer will blast you to the next orbit with his cero.
1. Chapter 1 : The Return Of Despair

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach, they both belong to their owner respectively.****  
**  
**Author's note**: Hello again guys! Angel here! I'm starting another story. Yeah, I know I haven't even finished my other story, but I just can't help it! My imagination is flowing! So, I came up with this story and now may I present to you all, my other story "**I am your Instrument of Despair**" This is a Naruto and Bleach crossover story, featuring Uzumaki Naruto and Ulquiorra Schiffer as the main characters. All right! Enough with my blabbering. Let's just go on with the story.

"Despair" -Regular speaking.

'Despair' -Thought.

_Flashback_.

**Jutsu/Hollow techniques/Demon talk**.

_Summary: What if Uzumaki Naruto had someone like Ulquiorra Schiffer as his servant? Watch out world! You dare to mess with Uzumaki Naruto and Ulquiorra Schiffer will blast you to the next orbit with his cero._

**Chapter 1: The Return Of Despair**.

"Are you afraid of me, woman?"

"No, I am not afraid."

"I see…"

That was the last thing Ulquiorra could say as his hand that reached into orihime turned into dust and scattered in the wind before she could grab him.

Funny really… How was it that those two humans reminded him of the two people that he respected and loved the most? His two saviors. His two masters. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime reminded him of them… of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

In his previous life, before he had become a Hollow or an Arrancar, before he had become Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Espada of Despair, he was once a human. A weak human, nothing more than trash, from an unimportant village in the elemental nations. An orphan and a slave. He was saved by Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. In return, he swore his life to them. His life was theirs for them to do as they wished with him. Yet, they still treated him with such kindness. They were the closest things he ever had as parents.

When he heard that both of them had fallen in the fight with Kyuubi no Kitsune to protect their village, he fell into despair. It felt like he had lost everything. Then, he had been killed by a rogue ninja. No longer a mere human, he had become a Vasto Lorde on his journey in Hueco Mundo before he had transformed into Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fourth Espada in Aizen Sosuke Arrancar army.

And here he was now, in the presence of someone who Aizen wished to kill, the Spirit King.

"Welcome Ulquiorra Schiffer," greeted the Spirit King.

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. He bowed his head as he said, "Do you wish to send me to hell, for being a member of your enemy's army? If you wish to do so, then please do it. I have no reason to exist anymore."

"Really? You have no reason to exist anymore ? Then, how about him?" said the Spirit King as he showed Ulquiorra a picture of a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. There were three whiskers on each side of the blonde's cheeks and he wore an orange jacket.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He is also the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," said the Spirit King.

"Minato-sama and Kushina-sama have a son?" asked Ulquiorra softly.

"Yes, they had a son before they were killed and this boy has a really rough life. He is sixteen years old now and there are so many people that wish to kill him. Listen, Ulquiorra Schiffer, I will not send you to hell. In fact, I want to send you back to the Elemental Nations so that you can protect the boy. Even though he's a human, will you do it?"

"Yes, he is Minato-sama and Kushina-sama's son. I will protect him from any danger and I will serve him faithfully," answered Ulquiorra right away.

"That's good. Aside from protecting Uzumaki Naruto, I want you to do one thing for me. I want you to deliver judgment to those who deserve it there. Can you do that for me?" asked the Spirit King.

"Yes, but I will do it in my own way. Please understand that many people will die at my hands, should I wish to kill them," said Ulquiorra as the Spirit King nodded.

"I will grant you my knowledge and you will wake up in the elemental Nations. Do what you must," said the Spirit King as he put his hands on Ulquiorra's chest.

Ulquiorra's vision turned white and many visions exploded in his head. It started with Kumogakure's crimes, Konoha war with Iwagakure, and then continued on to the truth behind the Kyuubi attack many years ago, Naruto's life up until now, Tobi, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Danzo and Root, and then to what was happening now, and much more.

After the visions, he woke up to the sound of chirping birds above him. He sat up and looked around.

"So, I am back in the Elemental Nations. How… interesting," said Ulquiorra as he started his journey.

Oh yes, things would become VERY interesting soon.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Author's note**: To everyone who read this story, thank you so much! Now, if you don't mind, please leave a **review** and tell me what you think. Once again, thanks and don't forget to **review**! See you next time.

**Special thanks goes only to my one and only Beta-Reader, Cheyla. She is awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Making The First Appearance

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach, they both belong to their owners respectively.**

**Author's note**: Hi, guys! I am back here with the second chapter of my story, "**I am Your Instrument of Despair**". I know that the previous chapter was short and all. So, to express my apologies, I made this chapter two times longer than the previous chapter. Now, please enjoy the story!

"Despair" -Regular speaking.

'Despair' -Thought.

_Flashback._

**Jutsu/Hollow techniques/Demon talk.**

* * *

_Previously on "I am Your Instrument of Despair."_

_"I will grant you my knowledge and you will wake up in the elemental Nations. Do what you must," said the Spirit King as he put his hands on Ulquiorra's chest._

_Ulquiorra's vision turned white and many visions exploded in his head. It started with Kumogakure's crimes, Konoha war with Iwagakure, and then continued on to the truth behind the Kyuubi attack many years ago, Naruto's life up until now, Tobi, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Danzo and Root, and then to what was happening now, and much more._

_After the visions, he woke up to the sound of chirping birds above him. He sat up and looked around._

_"So, I am back in the Elemental Nations. How… interesting," said Ulquiorra as he started his journey._

_Oh yes, things would become VERY interesting soon._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Making The First Appearance.**

"Eh ? I don't want that mission!" protested Naruto loudly.

"What did you just say, brat ?" asked the Fifth Hokage angrily.

'Naruto, please don't talk so selfishly. She will get angry with me,' thought Kakashi.

"Haha… Seems like you didn't change at all Naruto," said Iruka.

"Ple-please forgive him, sensei. I'll sort him out," promised Sakura.

"The Third was more sensible," muttered Naruto.

"Huh? What did you say?" demanded Tsunade as she gave Kakashi the mission scroll.

Suddenly, the door was opened with a loud bang and a black-haired woman rushed in.

"Godaime-Sama! We just received a message that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by an organization called Akatsuki," said the woman, panting harshly.

Everyone in the room widened their eyes at the news. Tsunade quickly snatched away the scroll from Kakashi's hand.

"Team Kakashi, from now on, your mission is to go immediately to the Sand, find out the situation, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up," ordered Tsunade in a firm tone.

'Those guys again…' Though Naruto, remembering about Itachi and Kisame.

'Gaara, just you wait… I will definitely save you!'

Later… They met Temari on their journey to Suna and explained to her about Akatsuki who had kidnapped her brother. A few days later, when they arrived in Suna, Sakura immediately healed Kankuro who had been poisoned by one of the Akatsuki members. Then, accompanied by one of Suna elders, Chiyo, they continued their journey to saved Gaara.

It was night already and they decided to rest for a moment. While they were resting, Naruto tried to get a little sleep. His sleep was disturbed by dreams about someone he didn't recognize. In his dream, he saw a weird young man with messy black hair, dark green eyes with teal lines that descend from both of his eyes, and very pale skin, as if he never had gotten sunlight in his entire life. His face was definitely more emotionless than Uchiha Itachi's. The weirdest thing about him was his bone white helmet with a horn that covered the left side of his face. As he stared into Ulquiorra's eyes, Naruto felt a chill up to his spine. The eyes were so pitiless and inhuman.

Naruto's eyes traveled downward, and he stopped abruptly when he saw something on the base of the man's neck. It was a freaking hole! This man or whatever he is had a freaking hole on his body! Now, he was perfectly sure that this being before him was NOT human.

"Who… Who the hell are you?" shouted Naruto.

The man took one step forward. Naruto really wanted to run and get as far as possible from this inhuman being but he stood his ground.

The man came closer until he stood right in front of Naruto. Naruto took a defensive stance and eyed the man warily.

Suddenly, the man did something unexpected. He got to one knee and bowed down to Naruto.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, and we will meet soon, Naruto-sama," said Ulquiorra before he stood up and walked away.

"Wa- wait! Who are you? How did you even know my name?" Naruto shouted after him but Ulquiorra never looked back.

"-ruto… wake up, Naruto!" said Kakashi as he shook Naruto's shoulder to wake him up.

"Huh? What? Oh…Kakashi-sensei."

"C'mon Naruto, we need to get going soon. Pack your things up," said Sakura.

'So, that was just a dream. What a weird dream…' thought Naruto.

If only he knew that his dream would become a reality soon…

With the knowledge granted by the spirit king, Ulquiorra knew that one of his master's friends, Gaara-that human name if he wasn't mistaken-seemed to be in trouble.

'Naruto-sama won't be pleased if one of his friends die,' thought Ulquiorra, before making his way towards the Akatsuki's secret cave where they were extracting the Ichibi no Shukaku from Gaara.

"We are almost finished," said a shadowy figure with light purple eyes that had ripple on it. He was none other than Pein, the infamous Akatsuki leader.

And after just a second after that sentence left his mouth, he narrowed his eyes and gazed toward the entrance. Then he slowly turned his gaze to the eyes of two individuals whom had just finished their task of capturing the Ichibi no Shukaku Jinchuuriki.

"Sasori, Deidara, both of you were followed."

That statement alone had successfully made every single pair of eyes in there widen.

"What?" asked Sasori, disbelievingly.

"That's impossible, yeah. With all those traps that Sasori-dono laid, there is no way someone could follow us!" protested Deidara.

"Well, perhaps you would like to tell me why there is an individual making his way towards he-"

Pein cut off abruptly in the middle of his sentence and snapped his head toward the sealed entrance, eyes widening slightly, showing how surprised he was.

"He's here."

With that, the other Akatsuki members also snapped their heads toward the sealed entrance in shock, extremely wary of this new individual.

Ulquiorra stood in front of the boulder that was the entrance to the Akatsuki's secret cave. He had use sonido to get to there as soon as possible. He frowned when he looked at the seal on the boulder. A barrier seal. What a waste of time. He drew his left hand from his pocket and, focusing his reiatsu on his fingertip, made a small ball of green energy appear.

"Cero."

He fired it. The result was terrifying. The once huge boulder turned into mere ash from the blast.

The Akatsuki members couldn't see clearly through the dust from the result of the blast, but they could hear clearly the resounding footsteps of someone entering the cave.

When the dust settled, they could see a slender young man with messy black hair, dark green eyes with teal lines that descend from both of his eyes, and ghostly pale skin. He wore a completely white outfit. There was a sword strapped to his side. His face was so blank and emotionless that it made a few of them wonder if he was Itachi's twin. The most interesting thing about him was his bone white helmet with a horn that covered the left side of his face.

"Impressive, I must say. You managed to destroy my barrier with such power," Pein said, recovering first from the shock of someone managing to destroy his barrier so easily. "Do you have a name, stranger?"

"Why would I give my name to a trash like you?" asked Ulquiorra in his monotone voice.

The leader's eyes flickered with annoyance. "And what is your reason of being here?"

"Normally I do not answer a question from a trash, but if you must know, I am here to retrieve Sabaku no Gaara," replied Ulquiorra before he vanished from the sight. He appeared before Gaara who was still floating inside a bubble of blue energy that was extracting his bijuu out of him. He disappeared again and reappeared a second later near the entrance with an unconscious Gaara lying beside him. The Akatsuki members gaped, widening their eyes in shock at his unbelievable speed.

"Deidara! Sasori! Stop him now and bring the Jinchuuriki back here!" commanded the leader.

Hearing the command, both Sasori and Deidara immediately leapt down onto the ground and prepared their attacks.

"Both of you are wasting my time," said Ulquiorra with his hand outstretched.

There was a flash of red beam energy. It wasn't aimed at Sasori, but straight to his blonde partner. It hit Deidara squarely on his chest, creating a hole there. And he fell dead.

"Bala."

"Your partner is dead, now it is your turn."

Sasori eyed his fallen partner for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner. "He was always the early death type anyway but I'm different."

"Oh, is that so?" said Ulquiorra as he moved out of the way to avoid Hiruko's tail.

Then, he disappeared and reappeared again in front of Hiruko, he punched it with his bare hand, destroying Hiruko hard shell body like it was a piece of cake.

A black blur jump out from the now destroyed body of Hiruko, it was Sasori real body.

He appeared to be a young man with messy red hair, wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and his skin was made out of wood. So, the puppet master is a puppet itself…

How amusing.

He was brought out of his musing when Sasori pulled out a small scroll from the back of his cloak.

"This one was really hard to kill." There was a puff of smoke as Sasori unrolled the scroll. After the smoke faded, a humanoid puppet with messy dark brown hair was revealed.

"Let's end this quickly," said Sasori as he flicked a finger. The puppet twitched and flew toward Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't move. He only raised his hand and slapped the puppet, destroying it completely with his superior Arrancar strength.

If only Sasori wasn't a living puppet… Then he would have been insulted. It had taken all of Sasori's hard work to kill the third Kazekage and this being in front of him destroyed it so easily.

"Do you have anything else? I grow quite bored with this fighting."

"Don't be so full of yourself stranger," Sasori growled as he prepared to release his ultimate technique.

"I never thought that I would need to release this technique to fight you. Witness the power of the technique that had destroyed one country!"

A massive army of puppets flew toward the sky.

"Secret Red Art: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

Ulquiorra looked at the massive puppet army, his expression still as emotionless as ever.

"Quite impressive but still…"

The army of puppets flew toward him but Ulquiorra didn't move. There was only an inch between him and the puppet army when he suddenly vanished. There was a drop of blood from someone's mouth but it was certainly not Ulquiorra's blood. It was Sasori's blood as the Arrancar had stuck his hand through his only weakness point-the seal on his chest which contained his heart, the part of his body from which he drew the chakra he needed.

"In my eyes, you are nothing but weak human trash that needed to be thrown out," finished Ulquiorra before he pulled his hand out of Sasori's chest.

With the puppet master dead, the entire army of puppets also went down, leaving Ulquiorra the only one who was still standing.

Ulquiorra looked around. "It seems like the other Akatsuki members have left. My job is done here."

"Ugh."

Ulquiorra turned his head towards the owner of the voice. "Ah, you're awake. Surprising. I didn't expect you to wake this soon."

"Who… Who are you?" asked Gaara as he struggled to sit up.

"A friend," answered Ulquiorra simply.

"A friend? I don't think we've ever met before," said Gaara, eying him suspiciously.

"No, we haven't, but know this, I am not your enemy. Otherwise, I would not have saved you from Akatsuki," replied Ulquiorra.

Then, he closed his eyes for a moment, sensing one… two… three… eight humans and a dog entering his pesquisa range. He could also sense his master, Uzumaki Naruto, was one of those eight people.

"I have to go now. Konoha shinobi will arrive here in less than two minutes. They will help you out," said Ulquiorra as he started to walk away.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" shouted Gaara.

"You may address me as Maelstrom," said Ulquiorra shortly before he vanished in a boom of sonido, leaving the wide-eyed and shocked Gaara behind.

Exactly as Ulquiorra said, a minute later there was the sound of feet splashing against water. Both of the Konoha teams had arrived.

"Gaara! Gaara, are you alright? What happened? Where are those Akatsuki bastards? Did they take Shukaku out of you? Wait… if they did, how come you're still alive? Did-" Naruto immediately bombarded him with questions the moment he saw Gaara, only to be stopped by Sakura, who bonked him on the head.

"Baka! Give him a break! He can't answer all those questions at once!" scolded Sakura.

"Ow… That hurt, Sakura-chan."

Gaara watched them in amusement but he immediately became serious when Kakashi asked him, "Kazekage-sama, are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm alright Kakashi. As for what happened…"

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was walking with both of his hands in his pocket like always.

"I can't meet Naruto-sama now. At least not before that snake dies." thought Ulquiorra as he made his journey to Rice Country.

It seemed like a certain snake and his four-eyed follower would be in for a surprise soon…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you have time to read this chapter, it means you also have a time to review it and tell me what you think. I really appreciate those who reviewed the first chapter and I will feel really happy if you review this one too. I'll personally give a reply to each one of you through PM. For those who I can't give a reply to through PM but reviewed the first chapter, here's your reply:

**Dkm: An honor for me then, to have your review ^_^ Thank you so much!**

**Jasmine831: Thank you so much for your review! Yes, there will be a pairing. Though, I am still debating the pairing. So, I think I will give everyone a chance to have a moment with Ulquiorra at first.**

Once again, thanks and don't forget to **review**! See you next time.

**Special thanks to you, Cheyla. You are awesome.**


End file.
